please love me
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil, Sasuke yang populer tidak membuat Naruto iri hanya saja kenapa setiap gadis yang disukainya malah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke! NaruSaku slight SasuHina, AU.


**PLEASE LOVE ME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Haruta Uzunaru**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, alur kecepatan, dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina**

 **Don`t like don`t read**

Naruto POV

Moshi-moshi minna-san Uzumaki Naruto desu, sekarang aku ingin menceritakan kisah cintaku, yeah kisah yang bisa dibilang cukup memalukan atau mungkin karena aku saja yang kurang peka dengan perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku?

Kalian tahu sejak kecil aku mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kami selalu satu sekolah sejak TK dan sampai sekarang kami juga satu SMA.

Sasuke dan aku benar-benar dua orang yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke selalu populer di sekolah selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, ia juga pintar dan mempunyai sifat dingin yang selalu membuatnya disukai oleh semua gadis yang ada di sekolah.

Aku hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang bahkan tidak bagus di dalam pelajaran, tapi setidaknya aku masih mempunyai kemampuan yang dapat dibanggakan yaitu di bidang olahraga dan aku juga memegang sabuk hitam di salah satu ilmu beladiri yang kuikuti.

Aku tidak pernah iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh sahabatku itu hanya satu hal yang membuat aku selalu patah hati. Tunggu aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja setiap gadis yang kutaksir selalu saja jatuh cinta padanya.

Kenapa mereka selalu mendekatiku dan ketika kukira akhirnya ada harapan, mereka malah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke di depan mataku, hah aku benar-benar tertekan karena itu. Sekarang aku tidak akan menyukai seorang gadis lagi.

End off Naruto POV

``Sa... Sasuke-kun a..aku suka pa..damu,'' seorang gadis berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya wajahnya kini semerah tomat sedangkan orang yang ada di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

``maaf aku tidak tertarik padamu,'' kata orang itu datar dan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Seolah dunianya runtuh gadis yang tadi menyatakan cintanya hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang ada di depannya, apa orang ini tidak punya perasaan sama sekali?

Naruto hanya melihat hal itu dari kejauhan ``hah'' dia lalu menghela napasnya sebenarnya sudah lama Naruto mengincar gadis itu ternyata dia menyukai Sasuke.

Naruto yang paham betul dengan situasinya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan menangis di tempatnya berdiri.

``teme ayo pulang,''

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu, mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang Konoha Senior High School, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Satu hal lagi yang terlewatkan, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah tetangga itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat.

``kau kenapa?,'' sebuah suara dari Sasuke sukses membawa kesadaran Naruto kembali.

``tidak aku hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu?.''

``bukankah aku sudah menolaknya dengan halus itulah yang terbaik daripada dia bersama orang yang tidak mencintainya,'' kata Sasuke datar.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam, mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai yang tampak sepi sore itu, tempat tinggal mereka berada tidak jauh dari pantai dan di sana juga dekat dengan sebuah dermaga kecil.

``to...tolong,'' terdengar suara teriakan, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, lalu mereka mencari asal suara tersebut.

Suara itu ternyata berasal dari arah dermaga di sana seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berteriak panik meminta pertolongan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri gadis itu.

``ada apa?,'' Naruto yang pertama kali menjawabnya.

``tolong temanku,'' karena panik gadis itu menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk ke arah laut, di sana ada seorang gadis lagi berambut merah muda sedang berusaha bertahan di permukaan agar tidak tenggelam.

Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku melihat gadis berambut indigo yang sedang panik itu, tapi Naruto dengan cepat mengerti situasinya dan melompat ke dalam laut setelah melepas tas dan sepatunya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berenang ke arah gadis yang hampir tenggelam itu dan membawanya ke atas dermaga, Sasuke dan gadis berambut indigo tadi menghampiri Naruto.

``untung kita belum terlambat dia belum meminum banyak air,'' gadis yang ditolong oleh Naruto sedang duduk dan berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak yang dia bisa sesekali ia terbatuk.

``terima kasih banyak,'' gadis berambut indigo berterima kasih pada Naruto. ``ano...,''

``Sasuke ini Naruto, namamu?,'' Sasuke bartanya pada gadis indigo tersebut.

``ah iya maaf terlambat namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan ini temanku Sakura haruno kami dari sekolah khusus perempuan Hoshino gakuen salam kenal,'' Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto masih melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ``kau tidak apa-apa?,''

``aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih,'' Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, iris keduanya bertemu.

``DEG''

Naruto merasa seakan jantungnya akan meledak ``kirei,''

``ng?''

``ti...tidak tidak apa-apa,'' wajah Naruto sedikit memerah dia menoleh ke arah lain entah kenapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini membuatnya gugup.

Naruto ingin mengajak Sasuke pulang tapi tampaknya Sasuke tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Hinata, Naruto tahu betul sifat Sasuke jika ia sudah menemukan hal yang disukainya ia tidak akan pernah memperdulikan hal yang lainnya.

Naruto lalu kembali menatap Sakura tapi ternyata Sakura tengah melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sinar di mata Naruto meredup ``ternyata seperti ini lagi, huh sudah kuduga semua gadis hanya menyukai sasuke,''

Merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana yang canggung ini Naruto bangun dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke.

``Sasuke ayo pulang,'' Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan berjalan mengikutinya tapi seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

``sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mentraktir kalian boleh aku minta nomormu?,'' ternyata Sakura yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahwa gadis itu menyukai Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berempat saling bertukar nomor telepon mereka akhirnya berpisah.

``gadis yang menarik,'' Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seorang gadis.

``siapa?,''

``Hinata, dia menarik,'' Naruto lebih terkejut lagi mendengar hal itu, kalau Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata berarti Sakura bisa patah hati, Naruto sungguh tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersedih.

XxxxxPleaseLoveMexxxxx

Naruto berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya ``huh, bagaimana ini kalau Sasuke juga menyukainya aku pasti akan membantunya, tapi kalau dia tahu Sasuke menyukai sahabatnya pasti...,'' Naruto menggeleng frustasi.

Drrt

Naruto merasakan getaran dari saku celananya ternyata ada seseorang yang mengirim pesan padanya.

To : Naruto-kun

Moshi-moshi Sakura desu, apa kau ada waktu besok siang, ku tunggu di dermaga ya aku akan membelikanmu makanan, mmm jangan lupa bawa temanmu ya

Naruto membaca pesan itu dengan gembira, ``bisa berbicara dengannya seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku,''

Keesokkan harinya Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menemui Sakura dan Hinata di dermaga, dari situ Sakura membawa mereka semua ke sebuah kedai ice cream, di sana mereka berempat duduk di tempat yang berada di dekat jendela dan dari situ mereka bisa melihat laut dengan jelas.

Sasuke duduk menghadap ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka memerah.

Naruto duduk dan menghadap kearah Sakura terlihat rona merah di wajahnya meskipun samar, sedangkan Sakura melihat ke luar jendela rambut pendeknya sedikit bergerak karena terkena angin.

``a..aku akan pergi memesan,'' Hinata bangun dari tempat duduknya, ``aku ju,'' Sasuke ingin mengikuti Hinata tapi Sakura menghentikannya ``bisa kau di sini saja,'' Sakura terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya dan Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Sakura segera bangun.

``aku ke toilet sebentar,''

Naruto menatap pantulan bayangannya yang ada di cermin toilet wajahnya basah karena ia baru saja membasuhnya dengan air keran. ``aku memang seperti orang bodoh,''

``aku harus memberitahu dia agar tidak mendekati Sasuke, yosh aku pasti bisa,'' Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka di sana Hinata sudah kembali dengan membawa beberapa ice cream untuk mereka semua.

``kau lama sekali Naruto-kun,'' Sakura yang pertama kali menyambutnya wajahnya kelihatan lebih ceria dari yang tadi mungkin dia sedang senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke tadi itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Setelah menikmati ice cream mereka Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pulang, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melihat Sakura dia pasti kecewa Sasuke malah mengajak Hinata bukan mengajak dirinya.

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto ekspresi Sakura tampak kecewa atau lebih tepatnya khawatir dan gugup, kenapa sikap Sakura menjadi aneh?

``a...ano Sakura-chan kita ayo kita kesana,'' Naruto mengajak Sakura yang tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut merah mudanya.

Sejenak Sakura tampak terkejut, dan ia lalu menganguk dengan pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai, ini masih hari sekolah jadi pantai tampak sepi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Naruto memikirkan Sakura pasti kecewa karena jalan dengannya bukan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Author masih belum tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

``Na...Naruto-kun sudah lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke-kun ya?,''

Naruto berbalik melihat Sakura ``hm,''

`akhirnya dia mulai mencari informasi tentang Sasuke dariku,'

``jadi kalian berdua sudah saling mngenal sejak kapan?,''

``kami sudah bersama sebelum kami bersekolah karena rumah kami bertetangga orang tua kami juga bersahabat,'' Naruto melihat Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, melihat hal itu Naruto sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi.

``Sakura-chan,'' Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura yang berjalan didepannya berbalik. ``nani Naruto-kun?,''

Sedetik kemudian mata Sakura melebar Naruto memegang kedua bahunya mengunci tatapan matanya pada iris pemuda itu wajah mereka sangat dekat malah, perlahan namun pasti wajah Sakura mulai memerah napasnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

``Na...''

``apa kau tahu Sasuke-kun hanya tertarik pada Hinata-chan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu?,''

``eh?,''

``kenapa kau berusaha agar ia tertarik padamu, aku tahu hampir semua gadis yang melihatnya tertarik padanya. Dan aku memang sudah mengenalnya dari dulu sehingga aku tahu kalau Sasuke sudah tertarik dengan satu hal ia tidak akan pernah melihat hal yang lain,''

Naruto mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

``Naru...,''

``sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Sasuke,''

Tes

Kali ini giliran wajah Naruto yang terkejut, bagaimana tidak gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah menangis.

``ng maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu,'' dengan cepat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia lalu menelepon Sasuke ``halo Sasuke kau di mana?,''

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang ternyata masih bersama Hinata. ``ada apa?,''

``Sasuke tadi apa kau membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tersinggung?,''

``tidak memangnya kenapa?,''

``aku tahu kalau dari awal kau sudah menyukai Hinata-chan, tapi kenapa kau harus membuat Sakura-chan patah hati,''

``tenang dulu Naruto kau ini kenapa?,'' Sasuke heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

``aku menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk tidak mendekatimu karena kau sudah menyukai orang lain dan tiba-tiba saja dia menangis,''

``hah baka,'' Sasuke memasang tampang merendahkan ``kau memang tidak peka, Sakura-chan sebenarnya menyukaimu,''

``bagaimana mungkin tadi saja dia tidak ingin kau ikut dengan Hinata?,''

``itu karena kalau dia bersama denganmu dia akan merasa sangat gugup,''

``bohong, kenapa dia selalu melihat kearahmu?,''

``itu karena dia tidak sanggup melihat matamu, kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan denganku saat kalian berdua tidak ada tadi?!,''

Flashback on

``a..ano Sasuke-kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan,''

``apa?,''

``apa Naruto-kun sudah mempunyai seorang pacar? Ah bodoh kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini orang sekeren dia pasti sudah punya pacar,''

``belum,''

``eh,''

``dia belum punya kok,''

``hah yokatta ne, tapi apa dia juga menyukaiku ya?,''

``dia juga menyukaimu, aku yakin itu,''

Flashback off

``kau bohong,'' Naruto masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

``tanya saja sama Hinata,''

``ia Naruto-kun sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama ingin bicara denganmu, hanya saja ia takut kau tidak akan menyukainya,'' Hinata akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan keduanya.

``kalian pasti bohong ku kira selama ini ia menyukaimu,''

``tidak,'' pembicaraan keduanya terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi dari handphone milik Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengmbilnya ``Sakura,'' Hinata memberi isyarat agar kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya diam.

``Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, sekarang kau ada di mana? Ok tunggu aku akan segera ke sana,''

``sekarang Sakura-chan ada di dermaga, temui dia Naruto-kun,''

``aku?,'' Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk

XxxxxPleaseLoveMexxxxx

``hah,'' Sakura tengah duduk di dermaga, kakinya sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam air laut yang mulai pasang, sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang masih keluar dari matanya.

``Sakura-chan,'' mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura berbalik ternyata Hinata ``daijoubu?,'' Sakura mengangguk.

``Hinata-chan hah,'' sepertinya sakura tak tahu apa yang harus diceritakan pada temannya ini.

``Naruto-kun mungkin salah paham kalau kau menyukai Sasuke-kun,''

``masa dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya,''

``kau menyukai Naruto-kun kan?,''

``ya kau sangat menyukainya?,''

``kalau kau sangat menyukainya ayo bicara yang keras agar dia bisa mengetahuinya,''

``SUKI DESU NARUTO-KUN'' ternyata Sakura benar-benar mengikuti saran Hinata.

``aku juga Sakura-chan,'' suara itu berasal dari belakang kedua gadis itu, keduanya lalu berbalik.

Hinata tersenyum sedangkan Sakura kita semua tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, Hinata lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

``kuserahkan sisanya padamu,'' Setelah membisikkan hal itu pada Naruto, inata lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu.

``ayo pergi, mereka berdua memang pasangan yang bodoh,''

Kembali lagi ke pasangan yang satu ini, Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya sedangkan Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Sakura, meskipun terlihat gugup Naruto tetap duduk di samping Sakura.

``gomen, ku kira kau menyukai Sasuke makanya aku berkata seperti tadi,''

``daijoubu,''

``jadi sekarang kau jadi pacarku?,'' Sakura hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk.

Yeah dan dalam sekejap semuanya mereda, cinta memang sesuatu yang simple tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu datang. Yah selesai.

OWARI

Wah apa-apaan ini aneh banget endingnya, fic ketiga untuk pairing NaruSaku heheheh semoga reader suka dan nggak aneh, terinspirasi dari Ore Monogatari eps 1.

Special thanks to: Detektifsherry, hikari (yap sebenarnya fic hal yang tak disadari ingin diperpanjang Cuma karena waktu itu tujuannya buat majalah dinding makanya ok nanti author edit thanks)

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
